A Feeling so strong!: Epilogue
by DualBlade
Summary: Take a breather everyone! All the dramatic, cliffhanging parts are over! This is the conclusion to my "A Feeling so strong!" series.


**Epilogue:The truce**

The next day, Ash was finally released from the hospital.Ash and co. with Team Rocket were outside and were ready to leave.

Dr. Dual:Goodbye Ash, Misty, everyone!I'll never forget the miracle that happened here!

Dr. Blade:Take care everyone!

Ash: (waving back)We will!

As Ash and co. were walking back to the port......

Jessie:Well, we have to go now.So this is goodbye for now twerps.

Misty: (annoyed)You didn't have to call us that you know!

Jessie: (catches herself)Sorry...... old habits are hard to break.

Ash:So where are all of you going?

James:Back to Team Rocket of course.We can't let Cassidy and Butch spill the beans on us.

Tracey:So. . . I guess we're back to being rivals huh?

Jessie:You better believe it!But..... we'll go easy on you guys.I have a feeling we've slowed down your journey too many times.

Ash:Thanks a lot you guys.... oh and thanks again for helping to save my life.

James:No problem Ash.... so.... (holds out hand) .... until next time?

Ash looked at it for a minute before taking it.

Ash: (shakes his hand)Until next time!

Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu couldn't believe it..... an actual truce was actually forming between them and Team Rocket.

Jessie:We'll still show up and try to catch Pikachu from time to time...... but if you're ever in real trouble.... don't hesitate to ask us for help.

Ash: (winks)Will do, Team Rocket!

Jessie looked at James and they both nodded.They activated their jetpacks and they flew up, while holding hands.

Jessie/James: (happily)Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again! (twinkle)

Misty:Jessie..... James..... they're really good people once you get to know them....

Ash:Yeah... it's just that their job stinks.

Tracey:Well.... where are we off too next?

Ash:On to our next adventure!

Tracey:Right!And we'll get to see lots of cool pokemon along the way!

Ash:Right!

As the four were walking towards the ocean, Misty was staring once again at Ash lovingly. She grabs his hand and holds it there. Ash doesn't let go. 

Ash: (whispering in her ear) Maybe we'll see all those pokemon together right? 

Misty:Huh? (blushes) Right... we'll see it.... together.....

It was Ash's turn to blush. Misty gave him a light peck on the cheek and he felt his cheek.Ash felt a huge surge of electricity course through his body; not from Pikachu, but from the kiss.

Ash: (dreamily)Yeah.... together....

Tracey laughed and continued staring at the ocean. Pikachu was giggling as well. 

Ash: (embarrassed)Oh, knock if off you guys! 

Ash grabbed Misty in his arms and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. After what seemed like an eternity to them, they broke away the kiss.

Ash:Misty... I love you. 

Misty blushed and kissed him back in response. 

Misty:I love you too... Ash….. Forever?

Ash:Forever…

And the four walked off to the crystal clear waters of the ocean.... with Ash & Misty hand in hand.... eagerly awaiting their next adventure....

_You've been such a good friend…._

_I've known since I don't know when…._

_We've got lots of friends but they…._

_Come and go…_

_Even though we've never said it…._

_There's somethin' that the two of us both know…._

_ _

_Together forever!No matter how long…_

_From now until the end of time!_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure…._

_That forever and the day…._

_That's how long we'll stay!_

_Together and forever more!_

_ _

_Always gone that extra mile…._

_Depended on you all the while…._

_We've been through the good and bad times…_

_You will see…._

_From now until our journey's end…._

_You know you can always count on me…._

_ _

_Together forever!No matter how long…_

_From now until the end of time!_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure…._

_That forever and the day…._

_That's how long we'll stay!_

_Together and forever more!_

_ _

_No matter where our destiny leads…._

_I'll be there for you,_

_Always come through,_

_And that you can believe!_

_ _

_Together forever!No matter how long…_

_From now until the end of time!_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure…._

_That forever and the day…._

_That's how long we'll stay!_

_Together and forever…._

_ _

_Together forever!No matter how long…_

_From now until the end of time!_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure…._

_That forever and the day…._

_That's how long we'll stay!_

_Together and forever more!_

THE END!

*Well, at long last I finally finished my story!I really hoped that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!Please tell me what you think... as this is the first fanfic I've ever written.Feedback is appreciated.Constructive criticism is also appreciated too.Flames are okay..... as long as you give me a GOOD (and it had better be good) reason why my story is so bad.Or else..... or else I'll donate it to all those poor Charmanders out there.Well, again, PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!!You could leave a review at the bottom.... or e-mail me at DualBlade7@aol.com.

Yeah, there are some unanswered questions, like what the boy and girl and their digimon were doing helping Ash & Misty out.(Can you guess who they are?It's pretty obvious...)That's cuz, well, it leaves room to write a sequel!(Which I'm going to write, once I get around to writing one.)I don't know what it's going to be about yet… but the title will probably be "Courage and Love".Keep a look out for it. ^_^Then again, if people don't want a sequel… what's the point of writing one?Please tell me if you want to see a sequel or not!

Oh, did you like all the quotes I put at the beginning of every chapter?Please say you did!I tried to do something different and I hoped you liked it!I borrowed a few from other fics; and those quotes are copyright their respective owners.

I'd like to give special thanks to Relaxing Pikachu (that's Misty X) and WingZero for helping me by commenting on the story while I was writing it.Without them, I wouldn't have had the motivation to finish this story!Thanks a lot both of you!You're real pals, and good friends too!You're also excellent fanfic writers.... keep up the good work.

Thanks again for taking the time to read this!Review please!Peace y'all!!^_^

- DualBlade


End file.
